A Heather Breeze
by warriorcrazy
Summary: Rape between Heatherpaw and Breezepaw. Don't like don't read. I don't own warriors. Prize for a fallen tree!


**AN: This is for a fallen tree. She was 100th reviewer for my story, Mating Stories and so this is her/his prize! :D AND, last weekend I shook David Archuleta's hand! AND saw Carl Lee (used to be fastest person in the world), Chris Brown, and a lot of other people! :D  
**

**_I AN NOW OFFICIALLY A BETA READER! AND ACCEPTING BETA REQUESTS! IF YOU WANT ME TO BETA YOUR STORY(S) THEN EITHER SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE! :D _**

**I am so sorry a fallen tree for the REALLY long wait! D: D: D; FORGIVE ME! *begs on knees* **

**Does anyone know who Heatherpaw's mother is?  
**

**Me: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**Heatherpaw: I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER! D:**

**Breezepaw: TOO BAD!**

**Me: Warning: This contains rape! :D**

**Breezepaw: I RAPE HER! :D**

**Heatherpaw: WAH! DX**

**Me: Isn't so great to people suffer? :) **

**Breezepaw: YEAH!**

**Heatherpaw: YEAH! IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME TO SEE HIM SUFFER! :D**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anyways, chapter!  
**

* * *

Heatherpaw stared at her paws. 4 moons exactly had passed since her outings with Lionpaw. She knew Breezepaw loved her, but she didn't like him. Or at least not like _that. _

"Come on, Heatherpaw! Crowfeather's waiting for you!" Breezepaw yowled. She nodded, and padded toward him. Her tabby pelt seemed to bristle, as she raced by Breezepaw. Breezepaw laughed and sped toward her. Of course to him, her eyes were full of happiness. She snorted inwardly at his stupidity and quickly ignored him.

She sped ahead of him, bursting into a small clearing. She was puzzled. Where was Crowfeather?

She wondered narrowing her eyes. Breezepaw came up behind her then, brushing muzzles with her. She jerked back, slightly uncomfortable.

A purr rumbled from his throat and she glanced at him, confused. A dark shadow flickered briefly in his eyes, and she backed up smiling uncomfortably. He stared at her, an unknown rage in his eyes. _Is he going to kill me? _She thought. Her heart beating suddenly quicker. _Please don't _She prayed to Starclan.

"Heatherpaw, I-i love you. Do you feel the same way for me?" He asked, walking toward her. Her heart rate quicken faster than it did. _No, no, not in a thousand moons! I would never love you Breezepaw! Even if you were the last tom in Starclan. _

"I-I'm sorry to disappoint you Breezepaw, but I-I don't." She mewed, in the worlds smallest voice. In less than a heartbeat, his amber eyes flashed with rage. Her legs immediately took action.

Bursting full speed, she turned around flew out of the clearing as fast her legs would carry her. She knew that as soon as she stopped Breezepaw would be on her in an instant. She dodged nimbly from things and took quick glance behind her and tasted the air.

_Where's Breezepaw? _She wondered slowing to a full a stop only to figure out that she was _another _clearing. Her chest tightened.

"Heatherpaw, shouldn't you be with your mentor?" Whitetail, Heatherpaw's mother, asked, startling her. She saw her father and mother and dipped her head.

"Yes." She mewed, walking back to camp. She quickened her pace and turned around, seeing her parents' pelts disappearing over the hill. Taking a quick breath, she broke into a run.

"Heatherpaw!" An enraged yowl made her freeze in her tracks. Barely having the strength to turn around, there Breezepaw was, nimbly dodging the sticks and trees and what not.. With a loud screech, she raced toward him.

She hooked her sheathed paws into Breezepaw's shoulder and hurtled him the other way. She heard a yowl of confusion, recognizing the voice of Ashfoot. Ignoring her completely she hurtled herself forward with her paws, eyes narrowed.

She turned around seeing Ashfoot talking urgently to Breezepaw.

Heatherpaw kept running, not knowing exactly where she was going. Suddenly, she saw an abandoned twoleg nest. She turned around to make sure no one was following her.

"...Hello?" She yowled, but all she heard was an echo. She was about to go inside when a tabby black she-cat and brown tom came out. Their fur was bristling, and she forced herself to stay steady. She stayed still, her head raised.

The two cat snarled in warning, claws unsheathed. She unsheathed her own claws, and let out a low snarl. The tom lunged at her and she whipped to the side ducking as the she-cat leaped at her from behind.

She hissed, and swiped at the she-cat, unintentionally hitting the tom as well. She backed away and fled the area, fear coursing through her.

When Heatherpaw began to recognize territory she slowed down, falling to her side. She was tired, exhausted even. Her scratch sting, and her breath was ragged. A shadow loomed over her. Heatherpaw slowly looked up, and she saw piercing amber eyes.A black pelt, dark as night, stared over her.

_Breezepaw. _Breezepaw's face was nothing like it normally was. His eyes, full of rage, a snarl of hate already curled on his lips. His black pelt bristled wildly, and his claws were unsheathed. She held her breath.

"Heatherpaw, I love you. You're my everything." His lips curled into a snarl. "Except you don't love me back." His smiled evilly at her. "So you're going to pay." Heatherpaw's eyes widened in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. Breezepaw chuckled darkly, and rolled Heatherpaw with a paw. Heatherpaw shut her eyes tight, as if to block whatever was going to happen. Breezepaw's eyes trailed to her core, and his tongue traveled around her belly, making her squirm.

Breezepaw smirked at her anxiousness. He pressed his paw on her core, and Heatherpaw gasped. He slowly rolled around her core, Heatherpaw squirmed underneath until she finally whimpered,

"Please, just do it." Breezepaw grinned evilly at her, sticking his paw into her and gasped in pleasure as her walls tightened around it. Heatherpaw yowled, overwhelmed with the new feeling. Breezepaw unsheathed his claws and scratched her walls, making her cry out in pain every time. Heatherpaw whimpered, and yowled as his tongue entered her core.

Breezepaw licked over his claw marks, purring all the while. Heatherpaw gasped and squirmed below him, but he didn't stop.

"Stop, Breezepaw please." She gasped. Breezepaw ignored her and felt her about to orgasm, and gave her one final lick before a burst fluids ran to his face. He licked them greedily, and rasped his tongue around his jaws.

Heatherpaw stared up at him in fear, and her eyes widened as Breezepaw's member hovered over her face. She gave the member and expeirmental lick, and Breezepaw moaned, shoving his member into her mouth. Heatherpaw choked on the oversized member, but swirled her tongue around it, swerving her tongue up and down. Breezepaw felt he was about to explode and took his member out of her mouth.

"Crouch." He ordered her. Heatherpaw shakily got up, her eyes shut tight. Breezepaw mounted her, and rubbed his member over her core and whispered in her ear,

"You've been a bad cat, Heatherpaw. Now you're gonna pay." Heatherpaw shivered, yowling in pain as he slammed into her. Her wail came joy to Breezepaw's ears. Breezepaw thrusted in again, enticing another wail of pain. He thrusted in and out, in and out, and soon Heatherpaw didn't feel any pain anymore. She silently cursed herself as she thrusted in time with him. He thrusted in her, his teeth deep into her scruff.

"Faster!" Heatherpaw screeched, as Breezepaw thrusted quicker, putting all his strength into her. She screeched in pleasure, and new feelings clouded her hazy mind. She felt herself about as Breezepaw thrusted into her one final time before they both climaxed. They both lay beside each other, breathing heavilly. Heatherpaw stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"Is it over?"She whimpered. Breezepaw chuckled getting up.

"For you." He growled. Heatherpaw's eyes widened, and she flet Breezepaw's clalws enter her neck. Heatherpaw's eyes closed her breath stopping.

* * *

**AN: Well how do you like it? Like it? Don't? Review!**


End file.
